Princess of Shadows
by SchizThePlushieThief
Summary: Sequel to Anya1's Family History. Six months after the Royal Family is reunited, a new shadow appears... But who is she? What is her connection to the King of Thieves... and why is she plotting Yami's death?
1. Nightmares

Schiz- All right, folks. I'm back. Finally.

Bakura- Who cares, exactly?

Schiz- My loyal fan base, of course!

Ryou- Schiz-san, you've been gone so long you really don't have one anymore.

Schiz- Yeah, I know. Don't remind me. -.-;;

Malik- So… you gonna tell the people about the new fic, or are you going to sit there and pout?

Bakura- Probably both.

Schiz- Quiet you. Okay, here's the deal- Princess of Shadows is the sequel to both my 'King of Thieves' story (don't bother looking for it; I'm redoing it so it's not up anymore), and Anya1's 'Family History.' With her permission, of course. (Read it. It's good.) And that reminds me. I want to thank her for letting me use Raya/Ruia.

Ryou- And…

Schiz- Oh yeah! And… Princess of Shadows is Part One of this saga I'm writing. The other books, in order, are Prince of Demons, Queen of Hearts, and Seer of Ages. King of Thieves is the prequel to the saga, and that will be the last one I post. So yeah…that's about it!

Ryou- Disclaimer?

Schiz- Oh, yeah. Here…

Flashing neon sign- SchizThePlushieThief does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh (although she wishes she does), or Raya Moto/Queen Ruia, and does this for fun, not money. She does, however, own Aredia, Rhiannon (Rae) Jacobi, and Miki Jacobi. Don't take them. If you do, you invoke the wrath of the authoress. And believe me; she's nuts.

Schiz- (-.-)''' Oh, thanks. Anyspoot, without further ado, I present…

Bakura- GET ON WITH IT!

Schiz- O.o'' Princess of Shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Yami? You all right? You look tired." Understatement of the year, that, Joey Wheeler thought. Yami Moto, former King of Egypt and now part-time employee at the Kame Game Shop and Domino High School student, looked beyond tired. Actually, he looked like he'd been buried by a landslide, thrown by a tornado, and hit by a semi-truck… but Joey wasn't stupid enough to say that.

Yami looked up, blinking glazed-over purple eyes. "I'm fine," he muttered.

"Erm… you don't LOOK fine. You look like you haven't slept in a week."

"I haven't."

"Oh, oka- Wait, what do you mean you haven't slept in a week? I wasn't serious…"

Yami yawned audibly. "Can't sleep."

Joey frowned. "And… why not, exactly?"

"Nightmares."

Joey nodded. "Oh… Ryou's got a friend you should see about that. Oh, and speaking of Ryou, he wants to talk to you. Apparently an old friend of yours is coming back to town." Yami looked up, startled. "And no, it's not _him_. I don't know who it is, but he said it wasn't him."

"Oh." Yami let out a sigh of relief. "But since you mentioned it, has Ryou talked to him?"

"Nah, not since last week. Ryou said he was in Tokyo."

"Good. That's good."

Joey shot his friend a questioning glance. "Are you still worried that he's gonna come back and… you know?"

"Now that Yugi and I have separate identities, he… I mean, he has no reason to refrain from killing me. Yugi wouldn't be hurt if he did."

"But that works both ways, doesn't it? I mean, you could stop him without having to worry about Ryou."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But he's gone, so we don't have anything to worry about. " Yami sighed again. In all honesty, that wasn't the complete truth. Ever since Bakura left almost a year ago, Yami's biggest fear was that the former tomb robber would return and steal one of the few things the thief had left him- his life. "Look, I'm going home. Biology project. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

"Cool. See ya."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Raya Walker-Moto walked in to her lover's room. She stopped about an inch from Yami's bed, where he lay face up, staring at the ceiling. "Yami, sweetie, are you feeling okay? 'Cause you _look _like death warmed over…"

Yami glared up. "Oh, thanks a lot."

"You really should get some sleep, love. But anyways," Raya smiled, "Ryou's on the phone. He says it's important."

Yami groaned and reached over to where his cordless phone sat. "Thanks, love." He punched the 'Talk' button. "Hey Ryou."

"Hi, Yami. How've you been?" Ryou's soft, gentle voice asked through the phone.

"Exhausted," Yami muttered, rolling his eyes. "Joey mentioned a friend of yours who could help?"

"Oh, he meant Rhiannon. I can take you over to her store tomorrow if you want. I'd take you today, but I'm sure she's closed by now."

"Store? What store? Your friend owns a store?"

"Well, it's more of a shop, really. She sells herbal medicine and gemstones and things like that."

Yami paused, confused. "Erh, doesn't she have school?"

"No, she graduated last year. But you'll like her. She's really cool."

"Oh, okay. I guess one more night of lost sleep can't hurt. So, what's this big important thing you have to tell me?"

"Oh!" Yami could practically hear Ryou grin. "Guess who's moving to town."

"I don't know, but I'm praying to Ra it's not Pegasus."

Ryou laughed. "No, of course not. I wouldn't be telling you, I'd be running for my life."

"Then who is it?"

"Well, I got a phone call yesterday from Ishizu Ishtar. Apparently, the museum liked the way she handled things so much that they're offering her a permanent position!"

"Ryou, are you saying what I think you're saying!"

"Yeah, obviously she took the job, so she, Odion, and Malik are moving to Domino."

"Oh gods…" Yami moaned.

"What? Am I missing something?"

"Think about it. You know how when me and Yugi got separate bodies, so did you and Bakura? I'm assuming it went for Malik too. So if Ishizu's bringing her whole family, then she has to be bringing…"

"_Yami… _Yami Malik. Yeah, she is. I thought the same thing. But I'm not worried about it. She says he's… different now. I didn't believe her. She didn't believe he had changed either, but somehow… Somehow she has me convinced."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"We'll see. Well, I'm going to bed. But seriously, try to get some sleep tonight, and I'll take you over to Rhiannon's tomorrow."

"Okay. See you after school?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you by the tree. 'Night Yami."

"Good night." Not even bothering to turn off the phone, Yami dropped it to the floor, got up, turned off the light, got back in bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Yugioh… Yugioh, my son… Don't let the Items fall into the wrong hands…" _

"_How could you do this to me! I trusted you, Yugioh! And you let this happen! You've stolen my best friend, my love, and now my sister… Never again. I quit, Yugioh. "_

"_No… my baby… Yugioh, why didn't you save him? You could have stopped her! He's your son, and you just let him… My baby… " _

"_Kahlid, please… tell Shizikua that I'm sorry… and that I… love…" _

"_If you're going to use me as a bartering chip against Kahlid, I gladly take the axe, thank you! I'd rather die a thousand times than let you hurt someone else." _

"_Mariku… I'm so sorry… but if I can't love you in life, then I shall love you in death. And maybe, if the gods are kind, then maybe I'll find you again someday…" _

"_This has to stop, Yugioh! You, what you're doing, it's insane! And until you figure that out, you can find yourself a new High Priest. Anzu, Mokuba and I are leaving." _

"_This is my fate, and I cannot change that, my love. But please, Ryou, make me one promise… Protect them, your brother and mine. For me…" _

"_I made a vow to protect them, Yugioh! Please, don't take away the only family I have left! Kahlid's the only one who's ever watched over me, and I swore to Athena that I'd save Mariku! Please, just let them go!" _

"…_My name is Kahlid Afika Bakura. I am Touzokou, the King of Thieves, and I want you to know one thing, Pharaoh. Kill me today, I shall return. Kill me a thousand times, and I will return. So watch for me, Pharaoh Yugioh, last of the house of Akhenamekanen… and know that wherever you go, I will always be there to stop you."_

"_I'll always wait for you, Aredia. I'll come back, you'll see. And we'll run away together. But you have to wait. Just a little while longer. And I promise, we'll be together."_

"_I don't care if he's a tomb robber, Yugioh! I love him! That's all that matters! The hell with you and your laws, I'm through! I'll be with him if it costs me my life, or my name isn't Aredia!"_

"_Aredia, I'm sorry, but I can't do anymore! Aredia… he's gone."_

"_NO! This isn't true! This isn't happening! This isn't real! You… Yugioh, you son of a bitch, how could you! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR TO THE GODS, I'LL KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME! …Oh gods… Kahlid… KAHLID!"_

"AREDIA!" Yami shot straight up in bed, face white as chalk and eyes wide. "Oh gods… not again… That horrible dream. I have GOT to talk to Ryou's friend…" Taking a quick glance at the clock, Yami shook his head. "Damn it. 2:19 A.M. That's even less than last night…"

Staring back at the ceiling, Yami failed to suppress a shiver. "Why are you doing this to me, Aredia? And why, of all times, do you choose NOW to haunt me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schiz- Ooo… Who is the mysterious Aredia? Why does she haunt Yami's dreams? And what WAS that jumbled nightmare about, anyways?

Bakura- Who knows?

Schiz- Me. But I can't very well tell you all this, can I?

Ryou- NOPE!

Schiz- Okay. Well, people, read and review! Next chapter will be up again in a couple of days


	2. Rhiannon

Schiz- LOOK!

Bakura- What?

Schiz- SECOND CHAPTER-NESS!

Bakura- O.o'' You are so… weird.

Schiz- I know. . Anyways, this chapter is… different. It's kind of funny, and a lot longer. A lot of stuff that's in here will be important later, too, so PAY ATTENTION! Good.

Disclaimer- SchizThePlushieThief does not own teh Yugioh-ness or teh Raya Walker-Moto. Kapesh?

Schiz- Good sign. Did anybody know the word goo is not in the Spell Check dictionary? I don't own that either, by the way. The Spell Check thingy. So, I'm tired of talking out of character. Read teh ficcie. (Ficcie isn't in there either!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The seated woman looked up as one of her subjects walked into the room. It was a girl, no older than seventeen. "Oh, you're finally here. It took you long enough." _

"_I had… other business to attend to. However," the girl swept a curtsey, "I'm here now. What is it you require, mistress?"_

"_I have a task for you," the first woman replied. She got up, and handed the girl a long package. "You will deliver this. You leave tonight, and it's a three day journey to your destination."_

"_But where…? And who do I deliver this to, milady?" The young woman seemed puzzled. She swept a hand through pale hair and continued. "You usually give me a person to deliver it to, not to mention a location."_

_The woman whirled around and slapped the girl across the face. "Do NOT question me, wench! You will do as I say, or perhaps you would rather go back to where I found you?"_

"_No… not there. Forgive me. I spoke out of my place," the girl apologized quickly. She bowed her head, hair obscuring her face._

"_As I was saying, it's three days to your destination. Once there, you will find the person that parcel belongs to. I know there is no name on the parcel, but you shall know when you find them. You know the laws. Speak of it to no one until you have found the owner. Speak of me to no one, either. You will tell anyone it concerns that you have been granted a reprieve to visit a family member."_

_The young woman looked up, a somewhat confused and thoughtful look on her face. "But… the only family I have is R…"_

"_Your destination," the woman interrupted, "is in Japan. Domino City, to be exact."_

"_D-Domino? But that's where…" The girl looked up, and waited with baited breath for an answer._

"_And by the way, I chose YOU for this assignment because of… particularly close bonds to someone in DominoCity." _

"_You mean…?"_

_The woman laughed. "Yes, my dear, you get to see your brother."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whatever Yami had expected from Rhiannon Jacobi, it was the opposite of what he found. When he and Ryou had first stepped into Hecate's Light, the young woman behind the counter reached behind her, grabbed a small bag off the shelf located there, and proceeded to chuck it at him, all without looking up from her book.

"What…?" Yami started, turning the bag over and examining it.

"It's a nightmare cure. Hang it over your bed," she replied, still without looking up.

Yami lifted the bag. It was light blue, and smelled faintly of strawberries. "It… smells like strawberries." Yami said plainly.

"That's because there's strawberry leaves in it," the woman said wryly.

Yami blinked, somewhat confused. "But why…?"

Ryou moaned, while the woman behind the counter finally looked up. She glared at Yami and said bluntly, "Because it cures nightmares."

Yami just stared blankly back.

The woman shifted her glare over at Ryou. "Why, Ryou Bakura, do you insist on inflicting me with these oblivious simpletons?"

Ryou shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I thought you liked having people over."

"People, yes." The woman rose from her chair behind the counter and strode over to Ryou. "But not pathetic excuses for them. It's quite hard to hold a conversation with a person who has the I.Q. of a turnip."

It was Yami's turn to glare, now. "Excuse me, but I do NOT have the I.Q. of a t…t…" Yami tried without success to cover his yawn.

"Turnip." The woman finished, her glare replaced by a somewhat bored expression. Her turquoise eyes scanned over Yami, and she smirked a bit at his hair. "And yet, you have not said anything that could remotely be considered intelligent."

Yami blinked again, and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed, I'm a bit out of it. I'm Yami Moto." He held out his hand to the woman.

"Rhiannon Jacobi." Rhiannon stated, ignoring Yami's hand. "And this, as I'm sure you've realized, is my shop. Hecate's Light."

"Hek… Heke…"

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "Heh-cah-tay. Hecate. Named for the ancient Greek goddess of magic, the moon, crossroads, and the patron deity of witches."

"Witches!" Yami exclaimed. "You… named your shop after the goddess of witches? You mean, you're a… a… wi…" he asked, trying very hard not to offend Rhiannon.

"Healer. I'm a healer. That's all you need to know." Rhiannon rolled her eyes again. "Not that it's any of your business to begin with. What I name my shop is of no concern to you."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you." Yami mumbled.

Rhiannon sighed. "You didn't. And since I'm assuming you didn't study Greek mythology, I excuse the ignorance…. There's somewhere you're supposed to be by now, isn't there?" she added, glancing at Yami.

Yami simply stared, thinking to himself. 'There was something…' "OH NO! Tristan's martial arts exhibition! I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago! I've gotta go! It was very nice to meet you, Miss Jacobi! See you later Ryou!" With that, Yami frantically ran out of Hecate's Light.

"I don't like him." Rhiannon stated, turning back to her shop. She started to rearrange some gemstones on one of the shelves. "He's a simpleton. And he has horrible hair to boot."

Ryou shook his head. "Well, you didn't like Seto at first either."

Rhiannon snorted. "Yes, well, Seto proved himself. He can at least throw back a retort of some kind. Besides," she added somewhat acidly, "Seto's damnably good-looking. That other one has no wit, intellect, or even tact. And come on! How in Persephone's underworld can he even CALL that hair! It's like Styrofoam! He looks like he got dipped in dye, like an Easter egg."

"He was born like that, Rae. He can't control what color hair he was born with." Ryou argued. The somewhat pallid teen jumped up onto the counter and sat there cross-legged. "Why would he WANT hair like that?"

"Touché. But if I had hair like that, I'd dye it. I wouldn't go flaunting it. Any unnatural color."

Ryou glared at the shopkeeper. "You don't like my hair, either, do you?" he demanded. HIS hair was an unnatural color!

"Actually, I do." Rhiannon replied coolly. "It suits you. The whole naïve innocent look works for you. But that THING'S hair," she jerked a thumb at the door, "is just ridiculous. I wonder how much he pays annually on hair gel and dye."

"It's NATURAL, Rae! He doesn't dye it or spike it." Ryou answered. 'Well… I think it is,' he added to himself.

Rhiannon shook her head. "That's insane. There is no possible way. It defies all reasonable logic, you do realize that?"

"Yeah, well…"

"What's wrong with you?" Rhiannon interrupted. "You seem… off. Not feeling well?" She continued to

Ryou sighed. "Physically? I feel fine, apart from some slight allergies because I ate those crab cakes Tea made. But… it's just that…. Next week. It's her birthday."

Rhiannon glanced over her shoulder. "Who's? Tea's?"

"Amane's."

Rhiannon whirled around. "Stop! Don't tell me that you're still beating yourself up over what happened! That wasn't your fault, and you damn well know it!"

Ryou shook his head sadly. "No. No, I'm not. It's just… You know, with Bakura gone, and… It's just kind of getting to me. I'll be alright."

"Well, if you're sure. Just don't do anything stupid. In fact…" Rhiannon grabbed a small jar from above her head and slid it across the counter to Ryou. "Take two of these and call me in the morning."

"What the…?" Ryou opened the container and sniffed the contents. "Wait. That's…"

"Chocolate." Rhiannon finished. "Chamomile-laced chocolate. If that doesn't calm you down, nothing will. But small doses; you don't want to knock yourself out. I mean, you…" The phone rang suddenly, causing both of the teens to jump. Rhiannon glared daggers at the phone, but picked it up. "Hello, Hecate's Light, Rhiannon Jacobi speaking. How may I help you? Oh… will you hold for just a moment? Thank you."

Rhiannon turned to her pale companion. "I'm so sorry Ry, but I have to take this, and besides, it's getting late. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay," Ryou replied. "Good night."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The phone was on its fifth ring when Ryou walked through the door. "Oh, bloody… Forget it. I'm not here." He walked into the kitchen.

The answering machine gave a small beep and turned on its speakers. "Ryou? Ryou, are you there?" A low, somewhat accented voice came through.

Ryou ran out of the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Bakura! How are you? Where are you? Are you okay? When are you coming home?" He demanded.

Bakura flinched almost audibly. "Damn it, Ryou! One at a time!"

"Okay, fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ryou. I'm fine. I think I might have a lead, but I'm not certain yet. But I'm all right." Bakura replied.

"Good! That's good!" Ryou said cheerfully. "So, where are you?"

"Tokyo, still."

Ryou sighed. "Oh… Oh. I was hoping you'd be coming home soon."

"I am."

"Oh, okay… WHAT!"

"I'll be there day after tomorrow." Bakura added.

"That's GREAT! The guys will be so excited when I tell them! I mean, you…"

"NO!"

Ryou cringed. "Why? I mean, why not?"

"Because I'm not staying long," Bakura explained. "Just a week or so."

"But… I… I can't tell anyone?"

"No." The white-haired yami repeated firmly. "I don't want anyone to know. Tell them that I'm still in Tokyo. They don't need to know I'm here."

"But you…"

"Ryou… please."

Please. That alone was enough to tell Ryou that this really meant a lot to the thief. Bakura never said please… unless he really, REALLY needed it. "Well, all right," Ryou agreed. "Do you need me to pick you up somewhere?"

"No, I can get there. Day after tomorrow, sometime after dark. And remember… Not a word."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What in Sekhmet's name is THAT?" Raya asked.

Yami looked over from where he was nailing the sachet from Rhiannon to the wall. "Hmm?"

"That… bag… thing." Raya sat on the edge of her boyfriend/ adopted brother/ husband's bed. "Yugi's staying the night at Joey's, by the way."

"Yeah, he told me." Yami responded. "And it's for the nightmares. Ryou's friend gave it to me." When Raya simply raised an eyebrow, he added, "She's a healer."

"Hah! A witch she means." Raya snorted. "I'll bet you anything. There just simply aren't any healers anymore, not with herbs and stuff. She must be a witch."

"No, no!" exclaimed Yami. "She said she wasn't! And honestly, would Ryou hang out with a… Actually, never mind." 'Knowing Ryou, he probably would.'

Raya rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'a witch WOULD say that.'

Yami shrugged. "Well… I'm willing to try anything by now."

"Fine, all right, you win!" Raya conceded. "Now go to bed."

"Yes, mother." He leaned over and kissed the former queen soundly on the lips. "'Night, commoner."

"Good night, palace brat."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Outside the Kame game shop, a cloaked and shadowy figure stood beneath an oak tree… watching. The figure made no movement, nothing to give away their presence. Simply… watching. _

_Only once the light in Yami's room had gone out did the shadow move the slightest bit. The individual raised a gloved hand towards the window and muttered something under their breath. There was a faint blue glow from the window, but only for a moment. Darkness then claimed its hold on the sleeping building. _

"_Good." The figure said quietly. "That should keep me off your mind for a while." The voice was a chilling one, as cutting as a sword but light as silk. A woman's voice. "Funny that you would choose now to dream of me; I thought you had long since forgotten. But I can't have you realizing… not just yet. Not until the shards of memory are returned to all they have abandoned. However…" The woman pulled a dagger out of her cloak. The silver blade caught the light of the half-moon and shone, gleaming, on to the woman's face. Only one single, cat-like eye, however, showed beneath the cloak. "You will remember, Yugioh. Oh yes. And I will have my revenge, just as I swore. You will suffer all that I vowed, and more. Much, much more. It is the debt you owe."_

_The woman put the dagger back and started to walk away. She paused after several steps, and turned her head back to face the game shop. "That much you can count on… brother." With that, she walked away, with a laugh as cold and haunted as the night wind._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I like this chapter. I didn't like the first one so much, but I can honestly say I like this chapter. Eleven pages, not bad. Anyways, I know it's been forever since I posted, but I know how the next couple of chapters are going. With regards to Yugi staying at Joey's… Joey lives by himself. His dad got thrown in jail for grand theft auto and assault. He won't be getting out for a while.

With that, I walk away, with a hope that you will read and review! XP


	3. Meetings and Misfortunes

It's about time I posted a new chapter. But I've been… busy. Truly busy. Ah well. I've also had Writer's Block, which is never fun. I was trying to think of a decent way to end this chapter… and I think I found it! Hoozah.

Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed! Izzy the Crazy Pharaoh and YamiSeto's Grl… my Myspace homies. Iheart you guys. Chaos-Paladin… remind me to hug you when I next go to the game shop. XD Carlia, thanks so much for the review! And Anya-sama, thanks so much for letting me use your characters. You roxxor my soxxorz.

So, here's chapter 3 of Princess of Shadows. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Meetings and Misfortunes

Yami awoke the next morning to pounding at both his head and his door. "Yami! Yami, wake up!"

The still sleeping pharaoh barely managed to drag himself to the door. "What, Yugi?" he snapped at his lighter half, who grimaced and muttered something under his breath. "What?"

"I said," Yugi replied almost sullenly, "that there's someone at the door for you. You don't want to keep your most avid supporter waiting, do you?" The small boy smirked behind his hands, something he very rarely did.

Yami wiped his eyes and yawned. "Who…?"

Yugi's smirk widened into a grin, and he started to laugh. "Ishizu."

"Wha- Oh. Right. Ryou. Plane." Yami mumbled.

"Yeah, sure, something along those lines. Anyways, she's at the door, and she brought Malik with her. And…well, I can't tell if it's him or not, but there's someone else too. In short… you need to get dressed, Dad."

This time it was Yami's turn to grin. Since he had found out that his light, Yugi, was in fact his son brought to him from Egypt, Yami had been ecstatic. Add in to it the fact that he'd also found his wife, Ruia… Well, Yami had plenty to smile about these days, even if Yugi couldn't very well call his adopted siblings 'Mom' and 'Dad' in public.

Yami quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. He paused to say hello to Yugi's grandfather, and hurried to the front door. Fortunately or not, he'd barely stepped foot outside when a blond whirlwind knocked him to the ground. "Yami!"

Said pharaoh smiled. "Oof… good to see you too, Malik." The grinning Egyptian stood up and helped Yami to his feet as well. "Hello, Ishizu."

Ishizu smiled and curtsied. "Hello, my pharaoh. I hope fate finds you well?"

"It does, as I'm sure Ryou probably mentioned." Yami walked over to the woman and gave her a quick hug. "Where's Odion?"

"Oh, he's at the house unpacking. He said he would see you sometime this week." Ishizu responded cheerfully. She looked much happier than the last time Yami had seen her, but this time her brother wasn't possessed by a homicidal maniac. Although speaking of which…

"And… where's…" Yami began softly.

"Who…? Oh, of course." Ishizu turned to look over her shoulder. It was only then that Yami noticed the figure leaning against the wall, cloaked in shadow, head down. "Ri?" The figure lifted its head slightly. "Say hello."

"Not gonna work, 'Shizu." Malik replied instead. "You know he won't say anything." Malik walked over to the figure and said, "You know you don't have to say anything, 'Ri. Just… acknowledge him, okay?" The figure sighed, the first sound it had made the entire time. Slowly, very slowly, it lifted its head.

Eerie, almost glowing amethyst eyes met Yami's own. Gone, however, were the psychosis, bloodlust, and mania, replaced now by an echoing emptiness. Yami Malik looked depressed at the least, and was probably, as far as Yami could tell, bordering on despondent. He held none of the violent rage of his former self, and beneath all of the blankness in his eyes, was just a faint flash of… pain? Sorrow? Regret? Yami wasn't sure, but wasn't sure that he was willing to find out, either.

"Um… Yami Malik…" Yami began, but was startled when the Egyptian's eyes lit up with outrage. Yami Malik shook his head violently and held up a finger.

Apparently Yami looked as confused as he felt, because Malik tapped him on the shoulder and muttered, "Mariku. That's his name. Or at least, that's what he said it was. Actually, that was the ONLY thing he said. Hasn't said a word since." Malik shrugged. "Don't know why, of course. But Mariku is the only thing he'll respond to. Yami Malik seems to offend him."

Yami still was puzzled, but he decided to give Malik's advice a try. "Er… Mariku?"

The Egyptian looked up again, no more insult in his eyes, only that look of silent suffering. Mariku nodded slowly, turned around, and walked back to the Ishtar's car.

"What…" Yami started, but Malik just shook his head sadly in response.

"We don't know, Yami." Malik replied, running his fingers through his sandy blond hair. "He hasn't spoken in months, literally. But I'm not going to be the one to try and force him. Well, 'Shizu, don't we still have to go back to the house? I'm supposed to meet Duke in, like, half an hour and I've still got to change."

Ishizu sighed, but smiled at her younger brother all the same. "Yes, yes, for your little da-"

"It's not a date!" Malik yelled furiously. "I've told you, there's nothing official yet, we just…" Malik trailed off, grinned apologetically at Yami and his sister, and joined Mariku in the car.

Yami and Ishizu exchanged a glance. "He's…?" he asked carefully.

Ishizu looked cross. "Yes, he is."

'Damn,' Yami thought sullenly, 'now I have to pay Joey.' "Oh…well, it's not that big a deal, right?"

"It wouldn't be, if he wasn't so, well, flamboyant about it." Ishizu sighed again, and shook her head. "Anyway, we do have to go. Goodbye, my Pharaoh, and we'll see each other soon." The dark haired woman bowed.

Yami returned it, and smiled. "It's Yami to you, Ishizu. You know that." Ishizu smiled again, and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Serenity, calm down! Serenity… It'll be alright. It will, I promise. But you have to calm down, okay?" Joey murmured into the phone. "Please, calm down."

"But Joey," his younger sister wept on the other end, "what am I going to do?"

Joey had been woken from his catnap by his sister's incomprehensible sobbing on his answering machine. He had quickly grabbed the phone before Serenity had hung up, and she had, after many attempts to get her to talk normally, finally made some sense- Their mother had run off. Joey, naturally, had tried to convince Serenity to come live with him, but she would not agree.

"Serenity…" Joey began softly. "Serenity, come on. You'll love it here. You really will. You have somewhere to go, you know that."

"But why?" Serenity howled. "Why would she do this? How… how could… she…?" Serenity dissolved into tears again.

Joey was on the verge of tears himself. He hated hearing Serenity like this, especially after he tried so hard to protect the girl. "Listen, Serenity… just hold on, alright? Just a couple of hours."

Serenity sniffled. "What… what are you talking about, Joey?"

The older boy sighed. "I'll call you when I find out what time the train gets in, okay? I'm not abandoning you now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raya Walker-Moto had faced many dilemmas in her life, but this was by far the toughest yet. Should she put down her book and get off the couch, to answer a phone call that was almost certain to be a telemarketer? No, Raya thought, and turned the page.

"Yugi! Yami! Raya! C'mon, somebody answer the freaking phone!" Raya was off the couch and had the phone in her hand before the book hit the floor.

"Joey? Is that you? What's wrong? And why does it sound like there's a train in the background?" Raya demanded, leaning up against the back of an armchair.

"I'm at the train station. I've gotta go see Serenity, and I need you to tell the people at school that I'll be out for a couple days, okay?"

Raya glanced at the clock. It was almost 10 o'clock. "You are aware of the time, yes?"

"Yeah. Look, Raya, I gotta go, my train's here. Just do that for me, please? Thanks!" The line went dead.

Raya stared blankly at the phone before dropping it back on to its base and settling herself in to armchair. "What in the hell…?" she mused aloud. "Damn… I hope Serenity's all right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishizu was home alone. Her brother was still out on his date, Mariku was out riding his motorcycle somewhere, and Odion had gone out for a walk. She didn't mind being alone though. She actually liked the peace and quiet.

The Egyptian women was just examining one of her glass vases when a voice behind her said lowly, "Hello, Isis."

The vase dropped. Ishizu ignored the glass shards and her now bleeding feet, and turned to face the intruder. "You…"

A candle blazed out of nowhere and lit the invader's face. "Come now, Isis, we mustn't be rude." The woman, for that's who it was, smirked slightly and swept the hood from her face, causing the flame light hit the two gleaming silver daggers by her sides.

Ishizu gasped and hit her knees. "I… I mean… you… no…" Ishizu looked up at the face behind her. "Aredia?"

"Well, that's Princess Aredia, but yes, indeed it is." Aredia's smirk grew. "And here I thought you had died."

"I… did…" Ishizu mumbled. For she had, three thousand years before. And Aredia had been there. "How… are you here…? You…"

"I came back!" the princess snapped, eyes blazing. "And since you missed that little bit of our story, I'll tell you why." Aredia bent down and picked up a fragment of glass. "I've come…" She ran the shard ever so lightly down Ishizu's cheek, barely drawing blood, "…to kill…" The glass was at Ishizu's throat, leaving a faint red trail behind, "…my brother."

Ishizu froze, the makeshift blade still against her neck. Her brother? But that was… "Why?"

Aredia held the glass a little closer. "Why?" she repeated. "Why? One reason, Isis, and one reason only." She leaned in close to Ishizu's ear, and whispered, "Revenge." She let the shard fall.

Ishizu breathed and looked up again. Aredia was standing, looking behind Ishizu, staring at the Egyptian artifacts on the wall. The princess shook her head and pulled her cloak back up. "And don't bother telling him, my dear, or it will be that much the worse for you…" Aredia swept out of the room, leaving Ishizu on the floor, engulfed by memories she'd would have given anything to forget.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah… that's the end of Chapter 3. Hope everyone enjoyed, and, as always, read and review!


End file.
